When Green Wrote a Fanfiction
by Strikey-Chan
Summary: Green lost a bet to Red, and now he has to do the forbidden - write a boyxboy fanfiction. Will he be able to complete the task? Rated T for uh... the things Green was forced to write. OriginalShipping ftw


**Based of Chapter 13 of my other fanfic, 'Pokemon Creepypastas'.**

* * *

**When Green Wrote a Fanfiction**

Green looked at the ceiling. "Strikey, do I seriously have to do this?" he moaned.

Strikey: Yeah. Go for it. Someone requested it to be yaoi too. ^_^

Green's face revolted. "Wtf?"

Strikey: No complaints. I'll leave it to you. If you need advice, please seek Blue. Goodbye.

Green was then left alone. "I thought she said I would be 'under the supervision of a fangirl'..." the brunette shook his head. He then faced the computer.

"... What. The fuck. Am I supposed to write."

Green looked at his screen. Taking a absurdly deep breath, he placed his fingers over the letters, and began type. He hoped for the best.

… Because you know. Green sucks at writing fluff and stuff.

* * *

I did my chores in a hurry, then headed off for town to see if I could find Red. I was disappointed when I was unable to locate him at the lab nor anywhere else in town proper. Dejected, I wanted back through Viridian City and even flew towards Saffron City, hoping I could catch sight of him.

But that was a fruitless task, and somewhat exhausted, I started to head back towards home. However, before I could get very far, a patch of rather lovely looking raspberries tempted me back towards the fence that edged the fields. I heard a sound as I knelt down, and looking up, I was delighted to see Red emerging from one of the quaint little cottages.

His face looked just as happy to see me as mine must have been, and I rose up, wiping off my knees. "Hey," I said, my voice faltering somewhat.

"Hey," he said back.

"Going to train?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Mind if I walk with you to town?"

"No, of course not." He said in the cheerful self that he was. How adorable.

We walked side by side towards Viridian City, making desultory conversation. I talked about the raspberries I was holding, and he talked about a battle move combo that he had planned to kick Blue's ass later. Before we knew it, we were at the threshold of Blue's house, and I felt rather disappointed that my time with him had passed by so quickly. "Well, see you later?" I asked hopefully.

I would be waiting for him at 2. I shivered happily at the thought of that, and then walked out towards the pier.

I had brought my fishing pole, and I baited it up. I figured it was as good of a way as any to pass the time. In rapid succession I caught two goldeen and a trio of magikarp. I glanced at my watch, and swore softly when I realized it was almost two o'clock. I moved to pull in my pole, but just then I had a rather sharp tug on my line.

The battle was on. It was a choice of either fighting it out or losing my pole totally. I wrestled valiantly, gaining ground in one moment and losing it in the next. Before I knew what was happening, Red had joined me on the pier and grabbed me at just the right moment, when I was in danger of being pulled overboard. We struggled to keep our ground, and I tried not to think too hard about how wonderful his arms felt around my waist. I tugged and pulled back, but it wasn't enough. With a sharp cry, I lost my footing, and was pulled forward into the sea.

Red refused to let go of me, and was pulled in as well. We bobbed to the surface, gasping for air. "Are you okay?" Red asked me, his lovely hair in total disarray.

"I'm fine. How about you? Sorry to pull you in," I added with a twinge of guilt.

"It's okay," Red told me. "Did you lose your fishing pole?"

"Nope." I motioned with my hand, which had never let go of the rod. "I lost the pokemon though... Line must have snapped."

"Darn." We were paddling to shore, pulling up onto the dock. I paused to catch my breath there, as Red removed his shirt and wrung out the salty water. "What a mess!" he bemoaned.

The sight of Red shirtless made me want to have a nosebleed.

"Come on, we can go back to my place and get cleaned up," I offered.

"Oh... okay." Red was grinning rather adorably, and I couldn't help but get turned on. I hadn't meant anything sinister by the offer, but I suddenly realized what a good setup it was.

Both of us... Alone together... Shedding our wet clothes... Behind closed doors, Attracted to one another... And Red freakin' _shirtless_... I hastened my step as we headed across the tall grass.

"Isn't your sister home?" Red asked me. I shook my head. "She went out to help gramps with something."

Inside my house, I offered him the shower first. He stepped inside the bathroom a bit apologetically, and my skin prickled pleasurably as I heard the water turn on. I stripped off my own wet clothing, dropping it into a pile, and wrapped a towel around my waist. I laid aside a set of clothes for him; nothing fancy, just a pair of shorts, some boxers, and a t-shirt. I was a little taller and more muscular, but there was no reason my clothes wouldn't fit him in a pinch.

The squeaking sound of the faucet turning off came through the bathroom door, and a few moments later Red emerged from inside, wrapped up in a towel and looking evasive. I smiled at him and gestured to the clothes.

I left him out in the main part of the house to change, and I took my place in the bathroom, getting a quick rinse off. When I came out, Red was stirring two cups of coffee. He handed me one. "I hope you like it sweet."

"Yeah, I do." I laughed softly. "You look pretty good in my clothes."

Red blushed deeply, and sank down onto the couch. "Whatever," he mumbled. "It's your fault all this happened."

"Well, you didn't have to grab onto me as I was falling in," I pointed out.

"I guess you're right." He ran a hand through his wet hair. "Thanks for lending me the shower. My hair's a mess now though."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." I took a drink of my coffee, then laid it aside and sat down next to him. He bristled up a bit as I scooted closer. "What? I promise I won't bite."

"Stupid," he mumbled. His cheeks glowed pink as I crept even nearer, until our thighs were touching.

"You're cute, you know." I told him. My face was closer; my nose almost touched his ear. He shuddered as I spoke.

"No I'm not," he protested weakly.

"You are cute," I insisted. I nuzzled his cheek lightly. "You're adorable, too."

* * *

**For the soft and innocent minded people, please stop reading here.**

**Seriously.**

"Ohhh..." He made a soft noise as he exhaled slowly. I took his chin in hand and turned his face toward me, and then I kissed him. His lips were softer than I ever could have imagined, and he tasted sweet, like sun-drenched oranges.

We parted for air, and he looked up at me, eyes half lidded and blissful. Then he clasped his hands around the back of my neck and pulled me back in, kissing me deeper this time. His tongue slipped past my lips and delved into my mouth, exploring eagerly.

I leaned into him, my hand on his chest. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and his breathing came in ragged gasps between kisses. We somehow fell backwards onto the couch, me over him; and our kissing continued, even getting more passionate. I broke my mouth away from his to kiss his neck. He moaned as I did it, his back arching up so that his chest pressed into mine. His nipples were hard, excited little nubs under the borrowed shirt now, rubbing into me until mine were equally firm.

"Red," I breathed into his ear. He whimpered, turning his head to catch my mouth again. We kissed each other deeply, his hands clutching to the sides of my shirt. He was turning his hips underneath me, positioning his body so that his thighs were spread with my hips in the center. I let out a little groan as he pushed up into me, and I felt his erection grinding into my lower stomach.

I couldn't resist sliding my hand downwards and slipping it between our bodies so that I could touch him. He responded with a gasp and a moan, his eyelids fluttering rapidly as I eased my hand inside the loose waistband. I knew that I was probably moving too fast, but I wanted him. I wanted him so badly. He was beautiful and I couldn't resist him.

He groaned and trembled as my fingers made contact with the slippery head of his erection. I looped a finger and my thumb around it and stroked it tentatively a few times, then more rapidly as he moaned appreciatively.

"Green..." he panted. His hands were on my back now, clawing desperately at my shirt. His jaw trembled, then he let out a series of soft cries, his head throwing back as he did so. "Oh, fuck, Green!"

"You're so hot," I breathed in his ear.

His face went red, but the kisses he gave me were eager. "I just got really worked up," he explained as we pulled up to sitting together.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty worked up too," I assured him, glancing down into my lap. My own rigid cock was tenting my shorts up rather obviously.

He let out a ragged sigh and bit his bottom lip in the most adorable fashion. His hand drifted down from my arm, gliding past my stomach, and came to rest on the suspicious lump. He rubbed it with his knuckle, and I groaned. He smiled at me mischievously, then slipped his hand inside of my shorts and began fondling my erection.

I moaned happily. His hand was soft, and he was touching me in such a perfect way. "Mmm, Red..." I whimpered. "Damn, that's... So good."

He sought out my lips and kissed me, then pulled away to kiss along my jawline and down my neck. His left hand was tugging my shorts down slightly as his right hand continued to work. His back bowed suddenly, and I screamed out in white hot ecstasy as he engulfed the head of my cock in his mouth with no warning.

"Shit! Oh, Red! Red!" I cried, gripping the couch cushions tightly as I pushed my hips upwards and climaxed onto his tongue. I had never felt anything as amazing as coming inside of his mouth. It was so hot, and wet, and incredible in there, and beyond those basic sensations, just the whole idea of beautiful, amazing Red doing such a thing for me was unbearably erotic.

I melted back onto the couch, totally delirious with satisfaction. Red licked me one last time, which made me erupt into goosebumps, and then he sat back up and leaned into me. I fixed my shorts to cover myself, then exhaled and nuzzled my face into his neck.

We cuddled in contented silence for several minutes. Then I gave him a kiss and smiled. "Hmm... I'm kind of hungry now."

He smirked at me. "Didn't you just eat just now?" he joked.

"It was good, but I'm thinking... fried magikarp now."

He tapped me on the nose. "Too bad you let that big one get away."

I laughed. "Yeah, but I caught..." I trailed off in thought, then groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Damn... I had caught like five others... but I must have knocked the bucket in when we fell!"

He laughed, laying his head on my shoulder. "You're having some bad luck today."

"Oh, not at all. I think I've gotten ___very _lucky today," I countered, and we both laughed.

* * *

**What the hell did I just write?**

**Anyways, I hope you're happy.**

… **Because Green's certainly not xD**

**- Strikey**


End file.
